


I love you, Noct...

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Implied Noctis/Luna, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Poor Ignis Scientia, imaginary sex, pre-ffxv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: Ignis had no right to be angry. ‘I’m being irrational,’ he thought. He’s happy for Noctis. Overjoyed really. The crown prince is lucky enough to be in an arranged marriage with the woman of his dreams, happily pretending he’s marrying for love. Peace will be brought upon Nifelheim and Lucis and they’ll live a long and happy life together. But his heart ached. A part of him dreaded for the day of their wedding. ‘We are to set our journey to Altissia for the wedding. Noctis’ wedding. To Lady Lunafreya.’ Just thinking about those words made his stomach drop. What did he expect to happen? To be in a relationship with his highness? It was foolish for him to believe such a thing would happen. Him with the prince of Lucis. Him, who’s not even royalty. Him, a man, something that Noctis isn’t even attracted to.EDITED AND REVISED ON 4/26/18it's practically a new fic now





	I love you, Noct...

**Author's Note:**

> (ehh heh heh, i hope not a lot of people read this because wowee, this fic was shit when i first uploaded it. now that it's not 12 am, i'm pretty sure there's less mistakes and reads a lot better)
> 
> this is just something to keep my account updated since it's been 11 days (technically) since i've last uploaded something. i wanted to do something with ignis only because he's the only one of the bois i'm least experienced with and wanted to practice more with. again, i'm working on the 100 ± 100 winning fic, i just had a lot of chemistry shit to work on due to it being the end of the year. HOLD ON TO YOUR TIDDIES. 
> 
> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)

Ignis had no right to be angry. _‘I’m being irrational,’_ he thought. He’s happy for Noctis. Overjoyed really. The crown prince is lucky enough to be in an arranged marriage with the woman of his dreams, happily pretending he’s marrying for love. Peace will be brought upon Nifelheim and Lucis and they’ll live a long and happy life together. But his heart ached. A part of him dreaded for the day of their wedding. _‘We are to set our journey to Altissia for the wedding. Noctis’ wedding. To Lady Lunafreya.’_ Just thinking about those words made his stomach drop. What did he expect to happen? To be in a relationship with his highness? It was foolish for him to believe such a thing would happen. Him with the prince of Lucis. Him, who’s not even royalty. Him, a man, something that Noctis isn’t even attracted to.

Ignis snapped himself out of his thoughts when he accidentally slammed his front door shut. The loud noise caused his head to throb in pain from the headache he had. He groaned in frustration as he removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. The inside of his apartment was dark and he planned to keep it that way until tomorrow.

He needed to clear his mind. Force any thought of Noctis away for the time being, thinking a long shower would remedy that. He discarded his clothes along the way to the bathroom without care. He turned on the hot shower to let it steam the room and got in, hissing as the water burned his skin. He would turn down the temperature, but the heat helped him get distracted. Still, Ignis knew he did it as a form of punishment, to what exactly, he wasn’t sure of.

He sighed as he leaned his hand on the shower wall. The water had cooled down a bit and so did his mood but his chest tightened when he reflected on the way he acted today. After hearing the news of Noctis’ engagement, he acted unusually distant towards him. Of course Noctis noticed and asked, but Ignis said he was only a little stressed out on the Nifelheim ordeal, that’s all. Although Noctis knew better, he didn’t press the issue. Noct cares about him. Noct.

Ignis squirted shampoo onto his palm and started to lather it gently into his hair. Noctis always knew when he had something on his mind and did whatever he could to alleviate what was eating him up. He would ask, “What’s wrong, Specs?” and place his beautiful hand on his shoulder—

He washed out the shampoo. He skipped out on the conditioner and settled on scraping his body with the washcloth until his skin was bright red. He shouldn’t be thinking about Noctis like this. Like how?

Like how Noctis had pressed his lips together to hold back any emotion when he was told he was going to marry Luna. But his eyes smiled. He had the faintest flush on his cheeks when Prompto teased him about it, acting completely flustered but still acted as if it was _no big deal_. He had grown up to be a fine young man, were Ignis’ thoughts. A long ways to go but still a respectable man with his deep blue eyes, airy laugh, lean muscular body whenever he had the chance to look when he walks in on him during training—

“Ah…” All the soap had washed away from the washcloth. He was daydreaming again. The shower wasn’t helping in the slightest if what was going on in-between his legs was anything to go by. “Shit…” He cursed at himself.

He turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist. Ignoring the tent he was putting up, he walked into his bedroom. The room had gotten darker somehow but he found his way to his bed from memory. The bed creaked as he fell spread eagle on top of it; he stared blankly at his ceiling.

 _‘Whatever happens,’_ he thought, _‘I will never get in the way of Noctis’ wishes, no matter what they are.’_ Noctis is the prince of Lucis and can’t be with a man, especially not from royalty, that’s a fact Ignis can’t change. Noctis has no intention to be with a man, that’s what he’s come to accept and would never force himself to change. Noctis loves Luna, that’s what stung Ignis the most knowing he can’t control who Noctis picks. However, he needed to be selfish just for today, but only for today. Only today.

Ignis unwrapped the towel and reached to wrap his fingers around the hot flesh. His body shudder when he started with slow strokes, primarily focusing on what his hand was doing, still wary to let his imagination wander. Pleasure coursed through his body when he went a little faster making him breathe harder.

Precum seeped out making it easier to move his hand, feeling more aroused from the slick sounds. Ignis hitched his breath when he applied pressure at his most sensitive areas, but it wasn’t enough. He was still frustrated.

“Nn…” He stopped his hand all together debating to himself whether or not he should do it. To think about _him_ at a time like this… He wouldn’t be able to look at him the same way. He wouldn’t look at himself the same way. “Hm.” Ignis was already losing to himself in the argument. He needed to give in. _‘Just for today,’_ he promised. Afterwards, he could just go to Gladio for help if he was willing. But he has to get rid of his desires by the end of the night.

Ignis sighed and resumed his strokes. Shutting his eyes, his mind went to different places. Noctis walking around his apartment shirtless when it was laundry day. Noctis laughing with Prompto when he told a joke. Noctis’ head bobbing up and down, swallowing around his— no. Too far. But Noctis’ lips would massage the head, sinking down to fit more into his mouth and he wouldn’t stop till they wrapped around the hilt. His lips would be soft. His tongue would be hot. He would look up through long lashes, ask if it felt good and suck hard, moaning desperately.

“Haahh…” More precum trickled down the side of his hand as thought about how good the inside of Noctis’ mouth would feel. The one thing he wanted to feel, though, was his soft hair. Ignis would card his fingers through long black locks, encouraging him to go faster and press his lips around a little stronger. Sweat started to cover his body as he kept going. Would Noctis be the type to enjoy the taste of salty skin? Would he bite on his neck to claim what was his with a purple mark? Ignis rested his forearm on his forehead, curling his toes as he reached the edge. He would prefer to top but he wouldn’t mind having Noctis slowly enter him, exhaling how good it felt to be inside him, thrusting away to chase his own orgasm.

“Nghh… Haah… Noct, ah!” His skin jumped when his name left his lips. His free hand tweaked at his nipples, pretending they were Noctis’ fingers. When reaching his own end, Noctis would wrap his arms around him, whispering into his ear, “ _Gonna come?_ ” as he kisses every surface of his neck. Ignis nodded frantically in response.

“Nn, haa… Noct… _haa, ahh!_ ” He nearly lifted off the bed when came, repeating his name countless times until he settled down. “Uh… “

Ignis didn’t want to regret what he had done, but there was no denying the guilt in his chest. He came. To the thought of Noctis. His own friend. Noctis never has to know about this and he never will. He cares about him, and that’s where his feelings should end.

Ignis cleaned himself with the towel and buried himself underneath the covers; wiping his eyes on the occasion and passing off the stray droplets of water hitting his pillow as just sweat.


End file.
